Have a Peaceful Rest
by sesshiefanatic101
Summary: He was gone. No longer to be around. There is that one person that cares the deepest.


**Author's note: **This is my first Final Fantasy 7 fic so it probably won't be the best work in the world...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy 7 at all whatsoever, though I do wish I did...

**Have A Peaceful Rest**

Cloud and the others were getting ready for a funeral of a dear friend of theirs. Their friend passed away not too long ago. Today was a sad day indeed for these people. They were all in their best clothing fit for a funeral when they rode off for the funeral home. Tears were streaming down the cheeks of the females before they even got to the funeral while the men held back their tears as to not lose their pride. "Why did he have to die, Tifa?" Yuffie cried as she buried her face into her hands. Tifa wrapped her arms around the young girl's shoulders and tried to comfort her as she herself cried. Though, no words could take away the tears and sadness of the young girl or the people around her. The only words that she could muster through her tears was, "I really don't know, Yuffie. I really don't know." She wiped away the tears the best she could so that there was only the stains of them left behind as the ride continued, but they still came back even if it was in small amounts.

When they arrived at the funeral home they formed into their seats and sat down just before the minister spoke of the death of their friend. This was tough on all of them, especially to be there. When the minister was done it was time to take a look into the casket of their friend. As they looked into the casket each and every one of their hearts clenched of loss and despair when they their eyes caught sight of the body. Every girl started balling when they saw the body and the guys only shed a few tears as to not seem like they were weak.

Just as they were getting back in their seats the doors in the back of the funeral home opened, revealing blue eyed, silver haired man coming through the doors, wearing his usual attire. Cloud abruptly stood up, weapon in hand as he readied himself for a fight and growled through clenched teeth, "Sephiroth." The man walking down the aisle stopped and just calmly turned his head towards the blonde. He gazed at him like he was the last thing on the older man's mind. Cloud lowered his weapon after a few moments of staring each other down. The look in the older man's eyes told him today was not the day to fight him and that he was safe for the moment.

Once Sephiroth gained the trust of cloud he continued down the aisle to the casket to look at the dead body. He stopped once in front of it and gazed in it, his eyes softening as he looked upon the beautiful face of his lover's. He let his hand travel to his lover's face and move a few stray strands of raven hair from his face then caress his pale cheek. The older man sighed as he did this, reminiscencing of the times they shared together; fights they had...the kisses they shared...nights they held each other in each's arms...love they made passionately in the bed they sometimes shared...everything. All the memories are now only that. Memories. No more, no less. Putting the people around him in the back of his mind he gently kissed the pale lips of his lover's. Stroking the cold cheeks of his lover's one last time, he left for the back of the room and stood against the back wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He nod his head to the minister to continue.

The minister said a few more words on the dead man in the casket and then he called up the pallbearers, which were Cloud, Cid, Barret, Reno, Rude and Rufus. The six pallbearers carried the casket to the back the funeral home where the car that carried the casket was while the others followed behind it, then getting into their own cars to follow the car with the casket. The ride was slow so everyone could stay together and took what they would say forever when in actuallity it was really just 20 minutes to the grave sight. Finally arriving there, everyone came out of their cars and gathered around the burial, but leaving an opening for the pallbearers to get through so they could set casket down. Everyone was gathered together, except for Sephiroth who was farther off the group of people, gazing at the casket intently. The minister spoke once again the words that were regularly used at burials. When finished left, the buriers let down the casket into the earth and filling the hole back up.

Each person, after the grave was filled, went up to it and set flowers on the grave. Each person gazed at the headstone for a moment then left. The last person there was kneeling on one knee in front of the grave, a hand on the headstone and eyes locked on the words engraved on it. Feeling all pressence gone from the area he let these words come through his mouth, "Have a peaceful rest." With that he took one last lingering moment, laying down 29 black roses as well as three red roses and then stood up, leaving the burial sight of his lover. Twenty-nine black roses for each year of his lover's life and three red roses for the three years of love they shared together.

_Here lies Vincent Valentine_

_Lover and friend_

_1978-2007_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**END**


End file.
